Just Let Me Take Care of You
by mulderitsclaire
Summary: MSR fluff galore. Scully gets sick at work. Ps. Just pretend that Skinner's secretary's name is Karen because I don't remember. Hehe.


Claire M. Featherston mulderitsclaire

Scully had walked into the office this morning looking somber. Her skin looked paler than normal, and her hair was thrown carelessly into a ponytail. Mulder could swear that she wasn't wearing any makeup either. He knew her well enough to know that something was wrong, and he'd tried a few times to ask her if she was okay. Each time a mumbled, "I'm fine, Mulder," floating his way through the quiet of the office.

Mulder was busying himself with a case file around 10:30 am, when he saw Scully jump out of her chair abruptly. He jumped up himself, to run after her, when she stopped short and bent over the trash can, and vomited. _Ohhhh_, Mulder thought to himself, she'd been feeling sick all morning, why was she even here? His brain immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. Cancer. It was the cancer, it was back. He moved behind her and rubbed soft circles on her back.

Scully retched several more times before she sank down against the wall, tears sliding down her cheeks. Mulder got to his knees before her, "Ah, Scully, why are you at work if you're feeling like this?" She looked up at him with flushed cheeks, and sweat beading her forehead. He placed his palm onto her temple, sure enough it was burning, "Ah, Scully." She whimpered, and peered up at him with sad, wet eyes. He could read the pain like an open book. _Not his Scully._ To him she was superwoman and never got ill. Rarely took a day off. He'd never seen her like this, especially at work.

Mulder stood up and grabbed a tissue out of the box on their desk, and handed it to her. She slowly lifted it up to her lips, and wiped her mouth clean. He scanned her, shaking his head, "Scully, let me take you home. I'm sure Skinner will give me the day off, we're not behind on anything for once, and there isn't a case to worry about. Just let me take care of you." The move was bold, Scully never accepted help. They were still new at their romantic relationship, and sometimes he thought it would dissolve into thin air if he blinked.

She started to shake her head, when he placed his palms against her cheeks, and said, "No. You're going home. No arguing with me." The dam finally broke, and she sobbed aloud. Mulder pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her gently. She clung to him like a child, and he felt the over warmness of her body heat radiating across his own. He held her across his lap, and ran his hand across her head and back, placing soft kisses on her cheek, "Shh, shh. It's okay, I know, it's okay. I'm here, Scully." Her sobs let up after a minute, and she shuddered against his chest, "Mulder, I feel so bad, but I didn't want to be…", she let off and began to whisper, playing with the sleeve on his shirt, "alone, today," she mumbled, barely audible.

"Scully, I would never make you be alone. You just have to tell me." She sniffled, and let herself relax into him, and he hugged her tightly, "Mulder, you know I don't like being weak." Mulder couldn't help but laugh, and Scully gulped, "Mulder…". He ran his hand down her head, released it from the haphazard updo, and watched as it fell across her shoulders. "Scully, you are never weak." Scully turned her face towards his, "Mulder, that's ridiculous." Mulder shook his head at her, as she gazed up at him with watery, blue globes. He pushed her hair scrunchie onto his wrist, lifting it briefly where she could she, and inhaled her scent. "Mulder, what the he-?", he cut her off her by stroking her hair again, "You, just, always smell so good." Scully chuckled, "Mulder, I just threw up right in front of you, I absolutely do not smell good."

Mulder smiled down at her warmly and breathed in a soft tone, "Let's get you home, okay?". Scully shook her head, up and down cautiously. As she attempted to get to her feet, she felt his warm hands wrap around her back, and lift her. "Mulder…" she groaned into his collar, "you can't carry me in public." Mulder shushed her and walked over to their desk to collect his belongings, the keys jingling loudly as he tucked them into his pants pocket below her right hip. Scully smiled into his shirt, "Mulder, seriously. We'll get into trouble."

Mulder ignored her this time as he shut the office door and hauled her over to the elevator, "Scully, I really don't care." Mulder pressed the button, as the doors slid shut. "Mulder…", Scully warned one last time, not that she was physically protesting, she was resting in his arms peacefully. "Scully, be quiet please." Scully closed her eyes against his beating heart, "Fine," she whispered in defeat. She'd expected him to go straight to the parking garage, but was surprised when the doors slid open and she saw the pouring in of fluorescent light, "Mulder!" she yelped.

"Don't care," he sung, as he walked forward, nodding his head casually at a passerby, Scully caught the man's facial expression as he walked by. His eyebrow was raised, and he was shaking his head, smiling and laughing to himself. Scully immediately blushed, and tucked herself further into Mulder, "Oh my gosh, Mulder. This is so embarrassing." Mulder laughed quietly, and she felt the soft rumble of his chest against her cheek, she couldn't help but giggle. Mulder stared straight ahead, but talked softly into her ear, "Scully, tell me if you feel sick again. Okay? I'm going to grab a bag from the breakroom before we leave, but tell me if you need to barf again before we leave the building."

Scully leaned into him more, breathing in the familiar scent, _her Mulder_. Never in her life had a man carried her through a public place. She hadn't been attended to this way since her mom took care of her as a child. _I love you._ She echoed through her brain. Another agent shot Mulder a strange look, "Is Agent Scully alright Agent Mulder?". Mulder ran his hand down her back, "She's sick, she'll be fine though." The man nodded suspiciously, eyeing them as he walked past. Mulder chuckled again, "Some people, so nosy," he scoffed, "as if they've never carried their woman through a federal building." Scully's breath caught, _his woman_.

Scully turned her face, one eye opened against the harsh lighting above, "Mulder…," she spoke softly. Mulder smirked, and Scully closed her eyes again, shaking her head against his chest, "Oh, Mulder." _I love you. _Scully felt one of his arms leave her body, and she opened her eye again, _he was not about to do this._ She tried to sit up, but her body was so weak, and achy that she gave up before she even lifted her head more, "Mulder, what are you doing? I thought you were taking me home?". Mulder greeted Skinner's secretary, "Good morning, Karen, does Skinner have a minute?. Karen's mouth was hanging open, as she, dialed the phone without looking, "Uhm, hi, yes. Mr. Skinner, uhm, Agent Mulder would like to, uhm, speak with you if you have the time." She shook her head, "Aw, yes sir. I'll let him know." Karen placed the phone back onto the hook, "Mr. Skinner can be with you in ten minutes."

Mulder shook his head up and down, "Okay, thank you, Karen." He sat down on the couch beside him, still holding Scully like a baby. Scully whispered into his neck, "Mulder, are you serious?". Mulder peaked down at her, his always courageous Scully, was hiding her face against him. "Yuck," Mulder whispered, "you do smell bad." Scully gasped, "Mulder! You picked me up!." Mulder laughed softly, "Scully, Scully, I'm kidding. You smell good as always." Scully rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever, Mulder. You're full of it."

Mulder leaned down, under the weary eye of Karen, so he shot her a wink, and Scully blushed. _Oh geez, why was he like this?_ _Does he have no shame?_ Mulder sniffed her hair, then her neck, and finally picked up her arm, and took a deep breath of her jacket, "Nope." Scully gasped again, "Mulder, did you just _smelllll_ me?". Mulder leaned even closer to her face, "Yeah, no. I was right. Always good." Scully heard Karen clear her throat as she tried to stifle an obvious chuckle. _Apparently he didn't. _Scully's cheeks burned, and not from fever this time. "I cannot believe you sometimes, Mulder." _I love you._ Mulder smirked again, and pet her head lovingly, "Hush, now, Scully. Do you still feel nauseous?". Scully shook her head, and leaned back into him, "Not right now," she muttered into his shirt, breathing slow, and soft warm breaths that went right through the fabric, and made his stomach flutter.

Karen cleared her throat again, "Uhm, is Agent Scully okay, sir?". Mulder traced the outline of her cheek and brow bones with his thumb, "She got sick in the office. I'm taking her home for the day." Karen shook her head worriedly, "Should I call someone, Agent Mulder?". He shook his head, as he felt Scully's breath even slower, calmer, he could feel her drifting off to sleep, so he spoke just above a whisper, "I think she'll be fine, but thank you." Karen smiled, "Of course." Mulder leaned back into the couch, and recentered Scully in his arms, carefully. He knew not much woke her though. Skinner opened his door, "Agent Mu-", he stopped and cocked his eyebrow at him, "Mulder?". Mulder looked down at Scully and lifted them off of the sofa slowly.

"Skinner, Scully got ill in the our office, and she's running a fever. I'm taking her home, and requesting the rest of the day off," Mulder looked down at her sweet face, restfully in slumber, "and the next two if needed." Skinner folded his arms across his chest, "Well, all right. Only since you've taken care of this week's business efficiently." Mulder smiled firmly, "Thank you, sir." Mulder turned around slowly, cradling Scully as she purred against him, sighing softly, and clutching at the fabric resting near her fingers. "Agent Mulder," Mulder turned on his heels catching a look at her again, even though she was a deep sleeper, he was afraid to wake her just now, "do I even need to ask why you are carrying Agent Scully around like a lost child?". Mulder blushed and shrugged, "She's, my Scully."

Skinner shook his head, barely smiling, "Mulder…", he started then just waved him off. Mulder turned around again, "Oh yeah, someone should take out the trash down there." Skinner chuckled, "Alright, Mulder. Thanks for letting me know. Tell Agent Scully I hope she feels better soon." Mulder shook his head, and gave him his charming half-smile, "I will, sir."


End file.
